shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
G̸̖̬̘͊̄̋͠r̷̡̜͑̚a̴̦͕͖̰̻̣͑̚n̴̼͚̉̔̃̽ͅẗ̶̤̫̹̲̥̤́̓v̴̲̬͍̤̀e̸̪͍͚͠k̷̪̔̎͛̀ͅo̶̜̟̻͆͛͗r̷͍͊͛͋.exe
Original Author: T-Dar It all started on December 4th, 2017. I was taking a walk with my dog in the baseball field. It was drizzling and foggy. We were walking through the dirt part of the field when my dog walked to the left and began digging through the sand. He kept digging for a few seconds when I noticed a bright cyan colored USB drive. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I was excited to see what was on it. When I plugged it into my laptop, the screen went blue the a few seconds, and then went back to the desktop. The drive was called "USB 04 (Z:)". I looked at the properties. Where the drive size was, the zeros didn't seem to stop. I pasted the number into my browser. It was one septillion bytes, otherwise known as a Yottabyte. How is this possible? The biggest hard drive for a computer is 2 terabytes. Nothing bigger than that exists. At least not that I know of. For some reason, 64 terabytes of space was used up. Inside the drive was a single .exe file named "G̸̖̬̘͊̄̋͠r̷̡̜͑̚a̴̦͕͖̰̻̣͑̚n̴̼͚̉̔̃̽ͅẗ̶̤̫̹̲̥̤́̓v̴̲̬͍̤̀e̸̪͍͚͠k̷̪̔̎͛̀ͅo̶̜̟̻͆͛͗r̷͍͊͛͋.exe". Despite the fact that the text, for whatever reason, was distorted and messed up, I was able to read the text when I pasted it into the google search bar. it read "Grantvekor.exe." I looked it up. I didn't get any results. Nothing from sites like File.net explaining what it is or what it's used for. I copied it onto my desktop. I took a look at the properties. No information was available about it's creator, copyright, or version. The icon resembled a clear night sky through a window. The file size was huge for an exe file. 64 terabytes. The date in which the file was modified read "0." Very strange. I decided to use the app on a throw away laptop I gad lying around, because I was afraid that it might be malware or ransomware. I plugged in the USB and waited a few seconds. I sighed as I loaded up the file. The screen flashed green for about a minute, and then a sound, as loud as a jet engine emanated from the speakers. I fell the the ground, covering my ears as hard as I could. it stopped after a few seconds. I was amazed that the sound didn't completely destroy the speakers. Or the entire computer for that matter. I then noticed the the background was blue, and red text was scrolling up was screen, as if it was downloading something. The idea of this being some sort of virus had completely left my mind at this point. I figured that the application was picking up data off of a server somewhere, so I sat down and waited for it to finish whatever it was doing. After a few minutes of this, my computer restarted. It didn't load the logins creen, it just went right to the desktop. I was still amazed that the loud ass sound from earlier didn't burst my ear drums, or at the very least, burst my speakers, or how the speakers could produce sound that loud in the first place. When the desktop loaded, the only program on my desktop was the .exe file, and a notepad document named "012.txt". I opened up the document, but there was nothing but a bunch of gibberish. I tried to open Grantvekor again but nothing happened. I turned off my computer after that. Completely stupefied, I decided to take my laptop to my brother's house. I showed him the file, and he, just like me, was completely dumbfounded as to what was going on. A couple hours of trial and error passed. He said that he was going to the groceries store to get some food. I decided to walk to his bedroom to take a nap, when I heard an evil, distorted laugh coming from the living room. I speed walked into the living room to see what was going on. I looked to my computer, only to see a creepy image of a skeleton of a strange horse like creature. The creature appeared to be wearing some kind of suit of medieval armor. I figured that is just some stupid virus. I tried to hard reset my computer, but it didn't do anything. I pressed every key on my keyboard but none of them did a thing. After a few seconds, the screen went black, and the skull came back up, but this time, it's eyes had red dots, and it had an evil, shit-eating grin on it's face. I was disturbed, and slightly scared at this point. I was about to pick up my computer when I noticed some text at the bottom of the screen. It was my information. My address, passwords, date of birth, emails, the name of my friends, and family members. One thing I noticed is that, who ever was doing this, apparently knew my families history, because they had all of the names of all of my family members dating back hundreds of years before I was born. I knew a little bit about my family history, but nothing past my great-great grandparents. I was speechless. After that, pictures of blood and death appeared. Pictures of abuse, rape. One of a man forced to eat himself, another of a teenager having his head drilled in from both sides. I counted 15 different images and gifs of gore and carnage. I tried again to turn off the computer, but as I tried, I heard an incredibly loud, distorted voice. "What's the matter? It's just doing what it's supposed to do..." The voice didn't sound it came from my speakers. I closed the laptop, and walked out to the balcony of the house. When I walked out, I swear on my life, and I swear to god, honest to god, whom I'm no longer sure exists at this point, I saw a 6, or 7 foot tall black mass sprint behind the tree in the front yard. I don't know why I did what I did. I think I may have blacked out. I don't know. I ran down the stairs, and to the tree. Everything around me began crumbling. Hanging bodies appeared on the telephone wires and poles. The sky darkened, and the houses were burning. I ran back into the house, only to see the tall, black mass standing in the doorway. It was wearing an all black suit, with two strange symbols on the tie it was wearing. It had a cyan head that was shaped like tetrahedron. It spread its arms, and quickly took the form of a large insect that looked like spider-assassin bug hybrid with the two same symbols on its back. It ran towards me. I ran away and jumped off of the balcony. I hit the ground and went unconscious. I woke up sometime later in the hospital. My parents and my brother was in the room with me. There were also several police officers in the room, not out of respect, but because they were afraid something would happen. I asked what happened. They said that when my brother got home, he found me passed out on the front yard. He called 911 afterwards. When the police arrived, they searched the house. I asked them about my computer and they said that it was incredibly hot, much hotter than a computer can sustain, and that a picture of a creepy dragon like skeleton was locked to the screen. I didn't tell anyone about what happened after the picture popped up, because I knew that would dismiss it. My computer still works, but I had to factory reset it. I still have the thumbdrive, and I won't give it to anyone for fear of their own safety. Despite the fact that nothing has happened after the fact, I still feel like the entities have their eyes on me. My brother suggested that I tried launching the app again, but I won't. It is far too dangerous for me, my brother, or anyone else. There may be more of them. If you ever find a cyan colored USB, don't plug it in for your own good, and for the good of the people. Category:Supernatural Category:Mysteries Category:Computers Category:.exe Category:Cliche but Good Category:Stories Written by T-Dar Category:Creepypasta Category:Popcorn Story Category:Items Category:Entities Category:Killers